


Silence

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Imperial Pair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: The games we play.





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2019-06-18 01:26pm to 01:46pm

''Tezuka?''

Tezuka turned, coming eye to eye with the last person he would have expected to see in here.

''It really is you. And you came all the way to Shibuya to shop for a new wardrobe? Or just a special occasion?''

''Atobe.''

The other man smiled widely before it settled into a cat-like grin after giving Tezuka's current attire a good, long look.

''Blue really is your color. Especially in a shirt like this one.''

Tezuka had reminded himself earlier to not always try the same when it came to clothes, therefore had chosen a different material and a variation of the royal blue he normally wore these days.

''Silk seems to be really you. Ore-sama is impressed.''

Tezuka paused, knowing that whatever he would contribute to this kind of conversation Atobe would bend to suit his needs. Unfortunately, he actually agreed in concern to silk for this outfit. It was a light and soft material and the blue color complemented the black leather pants he had originally tried to find something for just right. 

Directing his attention back to the present, Tezuka became aware that Atobe did not seem bothered by the lack of audible response at all but rather that his eyes were stripping him on the spot and that Atobe obviously knew very well what he was doing.

''Leather and silk always go well together. Especially on such a pristine body as yours.''

Compliments aside, by now Tezuka felt like a deer in the headlights as more and more people stopped to listen in on their one-sided conversation.

''You really should take this home. It's perfect for you.''

With a sigh Tezuka concluded that he wouldn't get out of this anyway and that he should be grateful Atobe had not tried to pay for him - yet. Besides, he did like the shirt and not just because of Atobe's comments.

When the lady at the cash-desk handed him the bag, Atobe was right next to him.

When he stepped out, Atobe followed.

As they stood without speaking, the silence - for once - became too pressing for Tezuka.

''Would you care for some tea?''

Atobe's gentle smile was the only answer this time but the silence finally lightened, giving Tezuka the opportunity to lead the way into a tucked away alley not too far away, where a small but tasteful tea-room had opened up a couple of days ago and where Tezuka was sure Atobe had not been to yet. Indeed, when they arrived, Atobe looked around with interest before letting Tezuka choose what they would be having - without words.

Apparently today the other man wanted to turn tables on him - again.

The up-side: Tezuka enjoyed comfortable silence. He could wait. And - just like last time - outwait Atobe by more than mere minutes. Though he would probably be punished for it later. Then again, punishments dealt out by his boyfriend were normally very pleasant. 

Now there was something Tezuka would rather not wait for.


End file.
